This is a contract for the support of field activities, dataset editing, data analysis, specimen collection, and laboratory services related to various research projects being conducted within DIR's Epidemiology Branch. The contractor, Social &Scientific Systems, Inc. (SSS), coordinates all data collection activities for studies conducted on this contract. This work includes questionnaire development, telephone and personal interviewing, field work, specimen collection, data editing and computerization, and limited data analysis. Computer expertise (e.g. network, programming and biostatistical support) is provided by Westat, Inc, as a subcontractor to SSS. Keywords epidemiologic research;data analysis;epidemiologic field work;questionnaires;interviews;laboratory analyses;data editing;computer programming;biostatistics;